Si Kerudung Merah
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Gadis berkerudung merah adalah sebuah legenda dimana seorang gadis yang baik hati nan jelita menyebrang hutan demi menjenguk neneknya, akan tetapi seorang serigala menipunya. Menyamar menjadi neneknya untuk memakan si kerudung merah yang malang. Akan tetapi bila Halilintar yang menjadi gadis berkerudung merahnya? Sebaiknya si serigala mulai berpikir dua kali bila ingin menyerangnya


Gadis berkerudung merah adalah sebuah legenda dimana seorang gadis yang baik hati nan jelita menyebrang hutan demi menjenguk neneknya, akan tetapi seorang serigala menipunya. Menyamar menjadi neneknya untuk memakan si kerudung merah yang malang. Akan tetapi bila Halilintar yang menjadi gadis berkerudung merahnya? Sebaiknya si serigala mulai berpikir dua kali bila ingin menyerangnya.

OooOooO

Burung-burung berlarian dilangit menggunakan sayapnya yang menawan, berkicau ceria menggambarkan nuansa pagi desa yang masih asri. Sebagian besar penduduk memulai kegiatan sehari-hari mulai berangat bertani, atau hanya sekedar membuat sarapan pagi. Tapi bagi Halilintar, hari ini dia tidak bisa sesantai itu. Kakeknya yang berada di desa seberang mendadak jatuh sakit. Dengan sebuah kerudung untuk menutupi kulitnya yang sensitif terhadap suasana hutan. Hanya dengan sedikit gores rumput liar dia bisa alergi berkepanjangan.

Halilintar bersungut-sungut. Selain karena rasa khawatirnya pada sang kakek, dia jelas sebal dengan tabiat Taufan dan Api yang langsung lari tidak mau diserah tugaskan menjenguk—atau mungkin merawat sang kakek—sementara Gempa diperlukan dirumah, dan Air jangan ditanya, dia tidak mau keluar dari rumah. Maka jadilah Halilintar yang harus menyebrang hutan—yang sangat dia benci—agar bisa menjenguk sang kakek. Kalau saja situasinya tidak sedarurat ini, Halilintar rela menunggang kuda memutar. Tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa berjalan di tengah hutan sebagai jalur tercepat, meski tidak aman.

"Sudah dibawa semuanya kak?" Gempa keluar dari dapur dengan celemek membungkus badannya. Ditangannya sudah tersusun rapi sekeranjang makanan untuk dirinya dan sang kakek. Halilintar mengangguk. "Ini untuk bekalnya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kakek."

Halilintar mengangguk lagi, kemudian pamit pergi. Menyusuri hutan sambil tergesa-gesa, sebisa mungkin merapatkan tudung merahnya agar dia tidak menyentuh dedaunan secara langsung. Dia menyibak serumpun daun—dengan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan—dan melompat ketika sebatang kayu besar menghalangi jalan.

Sebenarnya Halilintar cukup terampil. Dia adalah salah satu pemuda dengan bakat bertarung luar biasa. Dia akan menjadi pemburu yang hebat jika saja kulitnya tidak sesensitif itu terhadap hutan. Kalau saja dia tidak gatal-gatal setiap kali menyentuh dedaunan liar, dia pasti sudah membawa banyak daging untuk makan malam.

Dia melompat lagi, kali ini lumpur menghalangi jalannya. Berdecih sekali lagi ketika banyak ilalang mengganggu. Dia menyibaknya lagir, bergidik setiap kali berpikir kalau sampai kainnya robek. Dia tahan terhadap rasa sakit tapi tidak dengan gatal-gatal.

Disisi lain, sisi dimana Halilintar tidak memperhatikan, sosok dengan surai keunguan memperhatikannya. Mulutnya yang ditumbuhi taring menyeringai. Merasa tertarik dengan mangsa berbalut kerudung merah yang sedang menjelajahi teritorinya.

Dia melompat. Dalam senyap menghilang dari tempatnya menemukan mangsa. Dia tahu kemana tujuan mangsanya, rumah tua di seberang hutan yang dihuni hanya oleh satu orang mantan pemburu yang sudah lama pensiun. Menyiapkan satu dua rencana, beruntung pemilik rumah sedang keluar. Turun ke desa terdekat untuk mengobati pinggangnya yang encok setelah kecelakaan kecil kemarin. Serigala itu tahu bahwa sang mantan pemburu baru tergelincir di kamar mandi. Dan itulah alasan lelaki rupawan namun berwajah masam yang dia lihat tadi pergi kemari.

Sang serigal tertawa, mengambil sepasang baju yang biasa dipakai Tok Aba dan menyamarkan surai keunguannya menggunakan topi. Dia menatap cermin, wajahnya yang tampat sulit untuk disembunyikan. Tapi ya sudah, sekali si lelaki berkerudung merah masuk serigala akan langsung menerkam.

Setelah tiga jam menunggu dalam ketidak sabaran, akhirnya pintu depan diketuk pelan. Sang serigala menyeringai, kemudian menjawab dengan suara serak yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kakek jatuh," Sang Serigala tidak menjawab. Takut penyamarannya terbongkar. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Buka saja!"

Pintu ruang depan terbuka. Halilintar disuguhkan dengan rumah yang gelap. Seharusnya ada jendela yang dibuka di rumah ini sehingga matahari bisa masuk. Tapi sepertinya luka Tok Aba terlalu parah sehingga ia tidak kuat berjalan dan membuka pintu.

Halilintar meletakkan perbekalannya di meja. Menatap kakeknya yang sedari tadi duduk membelakanginya. Membuatnya terheran-heran. Apa kakeknya tidak senang dengan kedatangannya? Dia menggaruk pipinya. Yah dia bukan Gempa yang ramah, atau Taufan yang charming sih.

"Tok Aba nggak papa?" Halilintar mencoba membuka percakapan, tapi kakeknya sama sekali tak merespons. Bahkan berbalik pun tidak. Hanya meminta Halilintar untuk menutup pintu, yang meski bingung Halilintar menurutinya. "Tidak gelap, Tok?"

"Tidak," sang kakek menjawab singkat. Namun kemudian dia menerjang Halilintar membuatnya terjatuh. Dengan cepat Halilintar dikunci pergerakannya. Dua tangannya diangkat, sementara sebelah kaki—yang disangka sang kakek—berada di sela kakinya. "Ini lebih baik, ya kan? Kerudung merah?"

Halilintar terbelalak, tahu-tahu dia sudah terjerembab dengan seekor serigala mengunci pergerakannya. Dia diam sebentar mencerna keadaan. Seharusnya dia sekarang berbincang dengan kakeknya, memarahi kakeknya yang terlalu ceroboh kemudian merawatnya. Tapi sekarang dia berada di bawah serigala berwajah tampan yang menyamar sebagai kakeknya. Sementara sang serigala menyeringai menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam siap mengoyak.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya. Okay dia mengerti sekarang. Serigala ini salah memilih lawan. Dia menendang selangkangan sang serigala, membuatnya memekik kemudian melompat mundur sebelum memegangi daerah privasinya. Halilintar seharusnya adalah seorang pemburu yang kuat ingat? Tentu saja tendangan tadi begitu kuat.

"Sialan," Sang serigala menggigit bibirnya. Menahan nyeri yang oh sungguh tak terbayangkan sakitnya.

Sementara Halilintar berdiri menjulang. Dua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam, seolah berkata 'berani sekali macam-macam dengannya'. Kakinya menginjak keras punggung sang serigala yang sedari tadi meringkuk menahan sakit. Dagunya terangkat sungguh angkuh.

"Dimana Tok Aba?" tanyanya lugas.

"Dia tidak ada disini," katanya. Sementara kaki Halilintar menginjak lebih keras. "Sumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun pada kakekmu. Dia sudah ke desa untuk berobat. Aku tidak bohong."

Halilintar mengangkat kaki. Memilih untuk percaya. Kemudian berjalan ke kursi terdekat. Duduk sambil membuka kotak bekalnya dengan santai. Sang serigala masih meringis, namun berjalan dengan tertatih ke jendela untuk membukanya atas perintah Halilintar.

Siapa yang menduga Halilintar malah mengundangnya untuk menikmati makan siang. Dia meminta sang serigala duduk dan meletakkan piring dan sepotong sandwich di depannya. Membuat sang serigala mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Dia mengira bakal langsung di tendang tidak tahunya malah diberi makanan.

"Kau lapar kan?" Halilintar bertanya selagi mengunyah sandwich bagiannya. "Tenang saja Gempa membawakan banyak. Kau menyerangku karena lapar bukan? Makan itu saja, dan jangan menyerangku."

Sang serigala mengangguk paham. Segera mengambil sandwich dan menelannya dengan cepat. Rasanya aneh. Dia adalah karnivora dan selama dia dia tidak pernah makan roti atau sayur, meski dia tahu apa itu roti apa itu sayur.

Melihat Sang serigala menyerngit, sebuah tawa halus lolos dari bibir Halilintar. Membuat sang serigala tersipu. Astaga dia manis sekali.

"Tidak enak?"

"Enak," tukas sang serigala. "Aku karnivora."

Halilintar mengangguk. "Seharusnya singkirkan sayurnya. Atau kau mau sosisnya saja?"

"Sosisnya saja," jawabnya. Halilintar mengambil satu sandwich meletakkan roti dan sayuran di piringnya sementara Sosisnya dia berikan ke sang serigala. "Kau hanya memakan sayur dan rotinya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Halilintar. "Kau siapa namamu?"

"Fang." Sang serigala menjawab singkat. Segera mengunyah sosis di depannya.

"Segeralah kembali ke hutan Fang, orang-orang membenci serigala."

Dia mengangguk. Memilih untuk menurut. Mengingat bagaimana tendangan Halilintar mendarat di titik terburuknya, Fang memilih untuk tidak bermacam-macam dengan orang ini. Tapi dia sungguh menginginkan sesuatu.

Setelah meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia mendongak.

"Maukah kau kehutan dan menemuiku sesekali?"

Halilintar tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. Tidak mengetahui bahwa sang serigala memerah wajahnya. Tak tahu bahwa dia telah membuat sesosok makhluk buas jatuh cinta padanya.

Cerita berikutnya bukan tentang seluruh desa memburu serigala yang memangsa gadis jelita. Melainkan kisah seorang petarung tangguh berkelana bersama serigala kuat di sebelahnya. Tetap saja sang serigala tak bisa mengungkapkan cintanya. Tapi bisa bersama dan melindungi Halilintar itu sudah cukup untuknya.

END

 **Sebenernya konsepnya sederhana, Gadis berkerudung merah versi Halilintar yang kuat dan bikin si serigala mati kutu. Karena ini fandom yang lebih banyak penggemar di bawah umur, saya memilih membelokkan alurnya. Agak aneh untuk yang akhir soalnya saya benar benar bingung mau di tulis bagaimana haha**


End file.
